


Shifting Silence

by Lucicelo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Night, Pearl's fear about a new gem war, Protectiveness, Sleep, adoration, death mention, ruffling hair, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When new found worries surfaced after their current events, Pearl resumed her act of watching Steven sleep. Her thoughts swirled on the new light of her life. Comforting her on the unstable future up ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shifting Silence

Steven snored when he slept.

Pearl noticed throughout the nights she watched him. An endearing aspect which she listened with full earnest. It didn't bother her. Certain aspects of humans disgusted her but this small action proved Steven's life. The one indication where she assured herself he remained in her sights. Still alive. Alive to continue on brightening up her heart. Lessening the heavy burdens with his simple smile and sparkling eyes which stared up at her with joy.

He continued on surprising her from an outsider's standpoint. In some way, she still considered herself an outsider in comparison to the humans in Beach City. An outsider in the Crystal Gems. His pure acceptance of her struggles and support made her chest ache. She wanted to prove herself worthy of his love. His unrelenting affection he held for her, Garnet and Amethyst.

Steven was her new purpose of existence.

Garnet and Amethyst stayed in their rooms for the night. Peridot continued on staying inside of the bathroom. She found her actions odd but it was better to have her in the bathroom than her running off. The noise inside the bathroom lessened as the night trailed on. She assumed Peridot tired herself out after another tantrum.

The crickets and Steven's snores broke the silence of the darkness of the night.

Her residence on Earth didn't change her perspective much. After all, the Crystal Gems kept to themselves, far from humans and living creatures. Rose thought it prudent to protect the humans from the unknown. The capability to understand unknown struggles didn't spread to each person. Centuries on Earth proved this theory to her. Persecutions of those different from humans repeated itself through human history.

This small child healed aspects of herself she thought broken beyond repair. His compassion for other beings showed through his words. The sincere smile and upbeat attitude. Wanting nothing more than to befriend anyone and comfort them in their lowest moments.

At first, she resented the fragile baby. His belly showed the Rose Quartz gem. Rose's gem. Glinting under the sunlight. Taunting her of her loss. This prompted her to run away from her new far lengths to avoid returning to the temple after a mission. She sought solitude and comfort at the many monuments which displayed Rose's image.

Due to Greg's constant unpredictable visits, she bumped into him and the baby. Catching glimpses of that child. His wild curls stuck in different directions. To her surprise, he reached out his small chubby hand toward her. Waiting on her to make the next move. She backed away. Better to watch from a distance and see the other gems handle Steven. Garnet handled Steven with a surprise gentleness. Amethyst showed him a mashup of faces. Greg sat across from them, holding his blue knitted blanket in his hands.

The moment Steven cried, Greg readied himself to take him from Amethyst's arms. His soothing words had no effect on the child. Pearl took it upon herself to scoop the child into her arms. In an instant, his crying stopped and he grabbed onto her clothing. Firm in his grip. Not wanting to let her go.

Once she stared into his eyes, the darkness lifted from her mind.

Amethyst snickered and nudged Garnet's arm. Garnet's lips quirked up into a small smile. Greg sighed in relief.

Greg used this moment to insist on their guidance for his son. After all, his knowledge of gems came from the limited information the Crystal Gems told him. He knew nothing about raising a gem child. The Crystal Gems knew nothing about raising a half human gem. Preparations began to observe Steven and calculate how to improve his life. A half gem and half human child differentiated from the rest.

So far, they have not failed.

This new threat of another Gem War scared her stiff. Bringing back the flashbacks of their war thousands of years ago. The sight of their friends gems breaking into dust due to enemy hands. Never to talk or see them again. Her focus went to protecting Rose from their enemies. Taking it upon herself to sacrifice her own body. Each poof proved her loyalty to Rose Quartz. Her view as a knight protecting her liege prompted her to take the forefront.

This ideal transitioned onto Steven. She admitted on slipping and spoke Rose's name when addressing him. Steven never reproached her on the mistake. He confronted no one unless necessary. She pulled him aside and had a long talk. Far away from the temple. Steven held her hand the whole time. Letting her pour out her grief. Resolving some unspoken issues considering Rose.

His discoveries of his gem proved more powers in the near future. She grew comfortable in overseeing Steven's upbringing. Focusing on other manners made the thoughts of the Gem War push to the back of her mind.

Peridot's return with Jasper broke the peaceful times in their home. Complications and questions popped into their minds. The impending doom of their situation. Their small army stood no chance to face an army of thousands...millions. Training their weapons to their pivotal point wouldn't help them much.

Not even Garnet could predict their outcome.

Steven stirred in his sleep, causing his bear to fall onto the floor. Pearl picked it up in her hands, she brushed off any dirt from the fur. From the manner she cleaned this home, no speck of dirt stayed on the floors. Cleaning off surfaces turned into a subconscious thing.

Steven's eyes fluttered open and he rubbed his eyes. "Hmm...Pearl? What's going on?"

Pearl shook her head and placed his bear right next to him. She patted the top of his head.. "You dropped your stuffed animal on the floor. Go back to sleep. It's still dark out." At the utterance of her last sentence, Steven already went back to sleep.

She ruffled his hair, a content smile formed. Years ago, she decided that protecting this child. Her first priority. Despite the blurry and unpredictable future, she decided on living in the moment. 

Nothing else mattered but the child in this bed.

The end.


End file.
